1. Field
Example aspects of the present invention generally relate to image processing, and more particularly to image processing for captured data of a scene.
2. Related Art
In gaming and other entertainment environments, it is common for user to interact with a video display, in order to cause output on the video display. For example, a user may press buttons on a controller to cause a character on the screen to move in a certain manner.
Some gaming systems have attempted to incorporate more realistic motion capture of the live player in an effort to further involve the player in the game. For example, a controller may capture motion of a user's arm, and reflect that motion on the screen.